Remember Me
by SSLOVER145
Summary: Right and Kagura Was Walking in the Park then Suddenly Right Collapsed the Doctor ask if he had an Heart Problem Before. Then Kagura remember there past. Do Right have an Heart Problem? Will Right Live? Find Out
1. Heart Attack!

Another Right and Kagura Story. Enjoy

I Do not own anything here Characters all belong to TOEI.

Right told the other's that he is just going to the Park to Relaxed "I'm Just Going to the Park." Right Said While Inhaling Hard. Kagura Noticed and Ask if he's okay "Right? are you Okay?" Kagura asked "Me? Yeah... Why did you ask?" Right Said. "Nothing. Your Going to the Park Right?" Kagura Asked "Yeah." Right Said "Can I Come?" Kagura Asked. "Eh? Su...Sure... Why Not" Right Said.

There Right and Kagura was Walking in the Park and Kagura Notice Again that Right is having a hard time Breathing. "Right? Are you really okay? Kagura asked Again. "Im am." Right Answered.

Kagura Said "Right I Gonna look for the Comfort room stay there" Kagura said "O... Okay..." Right Said "Stay there..." Kagura Said. While Kagura Goes to the Bathroom Right Holds his Chest and Breathing Hardly. Then Right stands up and walks to were Kagura is while holding his Chest.

Right was Walking then Suddenly Coughs and Coughs until he Collapse and Kagura Saw it and Run Hurriedly. "Right!" Kagura Yells "Ka...Kagura!" Right Yells while he is having a hard time breathing "Hold-on Right! I'll call an Ambulance Immediately! Help!" Kagura Said and Yelled. an Ambulance then comes and Carries Right to the Hospital.

Right was Already in Hospital in Time but the Doctor Said that he need's an Emergency Operation then the Doctor Asked "Do he have an Heart Problem?". Kagura then Thinks. She can't really Remember because they have amnesia but... "OH...! I remember" Kagura Said. "When We were Young-"

\- FLASHBACK -

Right and Kagura Was First Childhood Friends Before they meet Tokatti,Mio and Hikari So in there School an Camping Party Was Held. They were Both Talking to Each other that time that Kagura asked if Right is Okay because of His Inhaling Problem and Right Answered "Im Okay...".

\- END OF FLASHBACK-

"Yeah he has..." Kagura Said

TO BE CONTINUED...

I Hope you guys enjoy


	2. How would I know?

I Don't own anything here. All belongs to TOEI. Sorry for my Grammar I don't really talk English that much.

Preview

Right and Kagura was in the Park walking and then Kagura Said that she was only going to the bathroom then when Kagura Came back she Saw right Collapsing and Hurriedly Run to him and Brought him to the Hospital. Right needed an Emergency Operation so He had. The Doctor Asked if he had and Heart Problem Before. She answered "Yeah he had."

"Yeah He had." Kagura Answered. "So he has okay that's all the answer I need." The Doctor answered. Kagura was so Worried to what will happen she was seating in the Couch near the Operation room then the others came "Kagura!" Mio and Hikari yelled. "How's Right?" Mio asked. "h...he is suffering in heart problems..." She said while she is Crying. "Eh?" They all said.

"When did he have that illness?" Tokatti Asked "Since Childhood." Kagura answered "Childhood? but he didn't even got hospitalized." Mio said. "Well he Was once. when we were still friends we haven't met you guys yet. he was hospitalized-"

 **-FLASHBACK-**

In Camp everyone is asleep except for the both of them because Kagura had a bad dream but Right is having a hard time breathing. Right saw Kagura sitting in the bench near the Girls Room "Kagura?" Right Said "Right? your awake?" Kagura asked "well yeah I cant sleep. How about you? why aren't you asleep?" Kagura asked "ummmmm... I Had a bad dream." Right Said but it was a lie. "How about you Kagura?" Right Asked " we have the same Problem." Kagura said " You had a bad dream too?" Right Asked "well Yeah and its about you." Kagura said "About me? what was your Dream" Right Asked "Well You were hospitalized Because of... -" Kagura Said "About Heart Problems?" Right Answered "Yeah Heart Problems! Eh? How did you know?" Kagura asked "Oh Nothing I just made a Guest"Right Answered "oh... How about your dream?" Kagura Asked "eh? My dream?" Right asked "oh its nothing you don't need to know" Right Answered "EH?! Please Tell Me! Please! Please!" Kagura Said While he was Shaking Right. Then Right Felt That his Heart wasn't Pumping any Blood. "Ka...Kagura th..that's enough! Right said while Kagura Stops. Right Can't Hardly Breath "Right? are you okay? hey? is this a joke?" Kagura asked "N...no!" Right Said and Collapsed While Kagura Catched him "Right! Help! Help!" Kagura Yelled then all the Teacher's woke up "Kagura?! What Happened" The Teacher Asked. "I Dont know Right and I were just talking an I think I shaked him so hard and this happened." Kagura answered. Right was now unconscious the Teacher said that they need to bring him in the hospital immediately. So right was now in the hospital and Kagura asked "doc? Why did he collapse?". "Well Suzuki-Kun is experiencing Heart Problems Since his Birth. Dont you know that?" The Doctor Said "I... I dont know... Heart Problems? Since Birth?" Kagura asked "Yes... well he already had a check-up here before I said he have to take the Operation soon or he might die." The Doctor Said "Did he Do the Operation?" KAgura asked "Well no... because Suzuki-kun Really Hides his illness" The Doctor answered "oh... I need to go... I'll talk to you Later Izumi-Kun about the condition of Suzuki-Kun." the Doctor said "Thank you" Kagura said.

 **-END OF FLASHBACK-**

"Thats Why I knew..." Kagura Said "Why didn't you tell us?!" Hikari Asked "yeah why didn't you tell us?!" Tokatti Asked "You know how worried we are?!" Mio Said. "We have amnesia Right? So how would I remember!? answer me?! You don't know what i'm feeling right know! the feeling that your super close childhood friend is in danger right now! im Sorry if I didn't tell you" Kagura said and yelled to them while crying. "Kagura... I'm Sorry" Mio Asked while She hugged Kagura "Sorry..." Tokatti and Hikari Said.

Then the Doctor went out of the Operation room and Said "Izumi-Kun! Suzuki-kun is-"

TO BE CONTINUED...

I hope you enjoyed it :D


	3. Do you Love Right?

I dont own anything all belongs to TOEI. Sorry for the Grammar

 **Preview**

Tokatti and the Others hurriedly run to the Hospital and Saw Kagura Sitting in the Bench Crying. Tokatti and The other asked why he was hospitalized. Kagura Told the Whole Story When they Were young until Now. Tokatti and the others was so angry they said that Why didn't she tell them. Kagura Answered "We have amnesia Right? So how would I know?" Kagura answered. they all said Sorry to Kagura. Then "Izumi-Kun?! Suzuki-kun is-" The Doctor Said.

"Izumi-Kun?! Suzuki-Kun is okay. he had an successful operation." The Doctor Said "Thank Goodness!" Everyone said and they were so relief But- "but there's bad news too..." The Doctor Said "Eh? What is it Doc?" Kagura Asked "He is in a Coma Right now and has a 50-50% Chance of Leaving" THe Doctor Said "Eh?" They Said "Because when his heart stopped it affected his brain so there's a chance. but we'll do are best to Save him" the Doctor Said. "oh..." Mio Said "I Have to Go. I'll Just tell you if there's news about his Condition" The Doctor Said "Thanks Doc" Tokatti Said While He bows. Then Kagura sits Down like she's Shock of what he Heard while Covering Her mouth Crying. "Kagura? Don't worry about Right The Doctor Said they will do there best to save him" Mio Said while she hugs Kagura "But... What if... What if... The Doctor Can't save him?" Kagura asked Then Hikari Said While He Puts his arms in Kagura Shoulders like she Calming her "Its Okay Right will be Safe Don't Worry." Then kagura said the Yes Sign in her head.

In the ICU... Kagura and the others goes in and see's right unconscious. Kagura is getting in the hospital then runs out. Mio chased her "Whats Wrong?" Mio Asked "I... I can't see Right like that..." Kagura said while crying " I understand..." Mio Said then mio goes in the room.

"Whats wrong with Kagura?" Tokatti Said "She Said she can't See right in his Condition" Mio Said. "But Why?" Hikari Asked "I don't know I'll Ask her" mio said "Okay" Tokatti and Hikari Said

"Kagura? Why Don't you want to see right in his Condition?" Mio Asked "Eh? umm... its a long story" Kagura Said "Come on tell me it's just the both of us." Mio Said "okay when we were young I told you guys right that Right Was Hospitalized after a week-

 **-FLASHBACK-**

Right was lying in the bed while Kagura was Talking to him "Right... Get well soon... I miss you..." Kagura Then Dropped a tear in Right's Hand then. *Pttttttttt...* The Heart Monitor then Sounded like that and that means Right's Heart Stopped Again "Eh? Right?! Right?! Hey Right?! Wake-up! Doc!" Kagura Yells as she goes out of the Room. Then the doctor then Run to Right "okay what time is it?" The doctor asked the nurse "its 7:45pm Doc!" The nurse Answered and They Started "CLEAR!" The doctor Yelled. While Kagura Seeing everything thats Happening and Got really Scared.

 **-END OF FLASHBACK-**

"Thats Why?" Kagura Finished "Ohh... Your scared because you think that might happen again?" Mio Asked "yeah..." Kagura answered. "And One more Question?" Mio Said "What is it Mio-Chan?" kagura Asked "Do you Love Right?" Mio Asked "Eh?..." Kagura Answered

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **I Hope you guys like it :D**


	4. An Emergency!

I Don't Own anything All Belongs to TOEI. Sorry For my Grammar

PREVIEW

The Doctor Said that Right's Operation was Successful but the Doctor Said There was also Bad news that Right is in a Comma Right now They were so Shock that they Thought that Right will be Okay. When they enter the Room Right Was there Lying in a Bed Kagura then Backed out because She Can't See Right Suffering Right That. Mio Asked Her why She Doesn't want to see her and its because it happened before Right's Heart Stopped and Saw everything what happen She doesn't want to see it happen again. Well Mio Understand that but Mio Asked another Question "Do you Love Right?"

"Eh? Me N... NO.. Mio-Chan! W... WHy will I love Right I Mean I love him but as A friend" Kagura Said

"Oh... Well it make Sense.." Mio Said

Then Mio Goes Back to the Room

"Do I Love Right?" Kagura Whispered to herself

"No...No... I only Love him as a Friend" Kagura Whispered again

Then Tokatti and the Others received a call From the Conductor.

"Minna-san! There's a Shadow in the Station were you are!" The Conductor Said

"Okay We'll be Right There!" Tokatti Said

"Wait! Who will watch Right?" HIkari Asked

"I'll tell Kagura!" Mio Said

"But I Thought She Doesn't want to see him like this?" Hikari Asked

"Well its an Emergency!" Mio Said then goes Out

"Kagura!" Mio Yelled

"There's a Shadow near in this station we need to go there can you watch Right?" Mio Said

"Eh? But-" Kagura Said

"Please Kagura for Right's Sake!" Mio Continued

"O... Okay then" Kagura Said

"Okay we'll be Right Back!" Mio Said While the Three of them Run

Then Kagura enter's the Room and see Right still unconscious and try to Stop her tears but She can't really Stop it she enter's Crying and Crying like she's really Scared that it might Happen Again

"Right? Please Wake-up... Please..." Kagura Said

Then Kagura fell a Sleep in Right's Bed while holding his hand. But Suddenly Right Was Like Dreaming and shaking his head like a person Dreaming He dreamed of Kagura and Him Together then right Said "K...KAgura..." in a Whispering Way. Then Right's Finger suddenly moved a little and Right's Slowly Wake's-up.

TO BE CONTINUED...

I Hope you Like it.


	5. I Love you

I DOn't own anything all belongs to TOEI

Preview

Kagura was staying outside the room because she doesn't want to se Right in that Condition then an emergency happened a Shadow attacked a Station and needs the Toqger no one will watch Right so Mio said to kagura that she have to watch Right because he'll be Alone. Kagura didn't want to but She did it for Right. Kagura went inside the Room and Fell a Sleep while holding Rights Hand. Then Right was Dreaming and Shaking his Head then his Finger Moved.

When Kagura felt Right's Moving FInger she woke-up.

"Right?" Kagura Said

then Right's eyes Slowly opened

"K... Kagura..." Right Said

"Right!" Kagura Yelled and Hugged Right

"Oww... Owww..." Right Said

"Oh... Sorry..." Kagura Said

"How are you?" Right Said

"I'm Fine... Don't Scare me like that" Kagura Said

"Sorry if I didn't tell you that I was feeling bad last time" Right said

"Its Okay..." Kagura Said

"Thank goodness you had a fast recovery" Kagura Said

"When I was in a Comma I was thinking of every moment of the Both of us" Right Said

"Eh?" Kagura Said

"And Because of that I had the inner Strength to Live" Right Said

"Really? Don't Say that your making me Cry" Kagura Said While She was in Tears

"Don't Cry..." Right Said

"Okay..." Kagura Said

Then the Both of them SMILED :D

Right was still in the Hospital because he still needs to Rest so Right and Kagura was in the Room Together

"Right? here!" Kagura Said as She gives Bento

"Oh! Bento! Its been a while when I last eat this" Right Said

"Oh Really?" KAgura Said

"Itadakimasu!" Right Said

Right Eats then

Then Right Holds his Chest and like he can't Breath

"EH Right?! Right?! Your HEart or YOur Choking?! Wait I'll Call the Doctor!" Kagura Said

Kagura Runs to the door and Said "Doctor! Doctor!"

Then when She opens the Door Tokatti,Mio and Hikari are Holding an Tarpoline that Said "WILL YOU DATE WITH ME!"

"Eh? What is this?" Kagura Said

"Kagura... Right will tell you something" Mio Said

"What is this? Will...you...date...me? Eh?!" Kagura Said

"Yeah Kagura I will Tell you Something" Right Said

"What is it?" KAgura Said

"When I come out from the Hospital will you date with me?" Right said

"Eh?!" Kagura said as she Smiles

"I Love you Kagura" Right Said

"Date?" KAgura Said

"Yeah Date"Right Said

"Of Course! I love you too" Kagura Said as she hugs Right.

and Slaps him

"Oww..." Right Said

The others was Shock

"Next TIme... Don't Scare me like that..." Kagura Said

"Oh... Okay I get it" Right Said

THen Right was discharged and they were able to Date

THE END...


End file.
